


Day 02: Snowball Fight

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Storyshift Charisk [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), But Still Stays In His Flower Body, Chara And Frisk Are In College, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Floweypot Napstablook, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), M/M, Napstablook Has A Soul, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Mettacrit And Napstablook, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Chara's prank on Frisk starts a massive snowball fight.





	Day 02: Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Winter Collection: Snowball Fights

She was prepared. Her ammunition was ready.

Her target was unsuspecting, completely engrossed in conversation with Napstablook and Asriel while they built a snowman.

She grinned. Aimed. Fired.

The snowball went flying, right over the confused ghost inhabiting a flower's body, and hit Frisk right on the chest.

Frisk yelped as the cold snow soaked into her shirt. She whirled around to see a laughing Chara.

Frisk mock glared at her girlfriend. "I'm going to get you for that!" She quickly made a snowball of her own and hurled it at Chara, who ducked. It sailed towards Papyrus's door right as Mettacrit opened it.

And got nailed right in the chest by Frisk's snowball.

Frisk's eyes widened. "Sorry, Metta!"

Mettacrit gave her a sinister grin. "You know what they say, darling. Revenge...Is a dish best served cold!" He rushed forward, his long legs reaching Frisk almost before she could blink, and shoved snow down the back of her shirt.

Frisk yelped, practically doing a dance trying to get the snow out from under her shirt. "Hey! That snowball was an accident!" she protested to Mettacrit. She then smirked. "But THIS isn't!" She lunged forward and smashed a handful of mushy snow in his face.

He yelped, then laughed. Mettacrit loved to be able to feel things, which he finally could in his new robot body. He then narrowed his eyes playfully at Frisk. "Oh it's on!" He hurled a snowball at her, but she ducked and it hit Asriel in the face.

Asriel wiped the snow off his face. "You have dared to strike the God Of Hyperdeath?! Now it's war! SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"NGGGAHHH! You're having a snowball fight without us!?" a voice yelled and the next sound was a shattering kitchen window as Undyne literally crashed through.

"Undyne, darling, I love the drama, but please use the door next time." Mettacrit sighed. "Also, you're paying for that!"

"DON'T WORRY, MY SHINING STAR! I'LL FIX IT!" Papyrus called, the tall gangly skeleton jumping out the broken window, doing a front flip, and landing perfectly on his feet. Papyrus had exchanged his royal robes for a soft red sweater and black pants and was wearing a fuzzy red winter hat that he had knitted himself.

"Oh, thank you darling! But first..." Mettacrit walked over and kissed Papyrus's cheek before whispering something in his boyfriend's ear. Papyrus grinned evilly and both began rapid firing snowballs at Undyne and the others. One ended up hitting Chara right in the chest.

"REVENGE!" Frisk and Asriel yelled, grabbing their own snowballs and returning fire. Soon, snowballs were flying everywhere. Alphys and Sans were watching through the window, Alphys with huge eyes and Sans amused, until they were grabbed by Undyne and Papyrus respectively and dragged out to have fun with the others.

"Wait! Hold it, everyone! Where's Blooky?" Mettacrit asked.

Everyone stopped, half worried the poor ghost flower had gotten buried or stepped on during the snowball fight, but then they spotted them hiding behind their partially built snowman, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"C'mon, Blooky! Come join our team!" Mettacrit coaxed.

"I...I dunno...I'm not good at snowball fights...what if I just get in the way?" Napstablook asked softly.

"No you won't, my dear Blooky! You'll do great!" Mettacrit told them.

Papyrus nodded eagerly. "WE BELIEVE IN YOU, NAPSTA!"

With that, Napstablook allowed themselves to be coaxed out from behind the snowman and over to Papyrus and Mettaton. No one threw snowballs until Napstablook had made it over, knowing how shy and easily spooked they were, no pun intended.

As soon as Napstablook had joined Papyrus and Mettaton, Chara counted down from three and the snowball fight began again. Even Napstablook threw some, though they deliberately didn't throw very hard and seemed to try to miss actually hitting people. Still the ghost seemed to be having fun.

And the fun didn't stop until they were all soaked and shivering. But it had been well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! If you have any Storyshift requests, let me know!


End file.
